


Worm Snips (SFW)

by Hax01



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: AU situations, Could Have Possibly Happened, More Characters Will Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hax01/pseuds/Hax01
Summary: Just a few ideas that float around in my head. Some will be cannon events that go differently or AUs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Taylor/Rachel Confrontation (Part 1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 3 snips are possible outcomes of the confrontation between Taylor and Rachel in Insinuation 2.8. 
> 
> I do not own Worm. Worm is the property of Wildbow.

**Scenario A:**

“I fucking hate it,” Brian growled at the girl, putting emphasis on the swear, “When you make me do that.”

Bitch propped herself up a bit, half against the wall opposite me, so she had a better view of the room. A better view of me. Seeing her in person just confirmed my impressions of her from her picture online. 

I took a deep breath. Then, speaking slowly so I wouldn’t stumble over my words or let a tremor into my voice, I asked “Why the fuck did you do that?”

She didn’t reply. Instead, she licked her upper lip clean of blood and smiled. It was a mean, smug sneer of a smile. Even though she was the one lying on the ground with a bloody nose, she somehow had it in her head that she’d beat me. Or something.

“God fucking dammit!” Brian was shouting. He went on to say something else, but I didn’t really hear it over the buzzing of my power in my ears. I realized I was clenching my fist, and habitually forced myself to relax it.

Then, like I had done so many times over the past few days and weeks, I searched for a reason to justify why I was backing down. It was almost reflexive. When the bullies got on my case, I always had to take a moment to collect myself and tell myself why I couldn’t or shouldn’t retaliate.

I could think of a few reasons. Namely her dogs. That she could turn into monsters that were probably over a thousand pounds in moments. I doubt she’d take me attacking her sitting down. Also was the fact that she had the weight advantage against me. Then there were the rest of the Undersiders. Only Brian had intervened, Lisa and Alec had waited until after the dogs left. Maybe they couldn’t go after the dogs, but they could have helped Brian stop Bitch. And there was no telling how they’d react if I retaliated.

I couldn’t deal with this.

“Taylor, come sit down. I promise we’ll-”

“No,” I interrupted him, “Fuck this. Fuck you guys.”

“Taylor-”

“Fuck you guys. Count this as another failed recruitment.”

I didn’t wait for words. I went to grab my backpack and began heading towards the stairs. None of them say anything, though I see Brian start walking to me. I just pick up the pace, skipping steps down the stairs. 

I was only a few paces from the door when Brian called for me, “Taylor!”

I don’t bother turning around. I gather what bugs I can and send them towards him, more as a distraction then an actual attack. Darkness appeared, shielding him and the area around, but not to me. I took the opportunity to run. Away from them.

This wasn’t how I expected today to play out. I came here having joined the Undersiders, and now I was leaving angry, hurting, and back to square one. Not even that anymore. I would never get another opportunity like that.

But I couldn't do it. Not after they just stood there and watched, like everyone at Winslow. While they let another Sophia do as she pleased with seemingly no consequence. It would be just like Winslow, and I refused to be a victim to another Sophia. 

I’ll just have to do this another way.


	2. Taylor/Rachel Confrontation (Part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the confrontation between Taylor and Rachel, Grue is unable to bring his darkness out in time to stop the dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2\3 of an AU idea of the Taylor/Rachel Confrontation in Insinuation 2.8.

**Scenario B**

I abandoned my assault on Bitch to step away and face them. I knew I could set my bugs on them, but something told me the dogs weren’t about to yelp and run away while their master was being hurt. I might have the swarm attack them, but if the pain of the bites and stings didn’t stop them, they’d attack me and I’d be in the same situation I’d been in a minute ago. I doubted Bitch would call them off a second time.

One of the dogs lunged at me and I managed to kick it away. My swarm went after the other two but as I thought they ignored them and kept charging me. I wasn’t as lucky as I was with the first dog. My second kick nics one on its shoulder, but all that did was buy me a second before it grabbed my arm once more. The other was able to get my leg and yanked hard, dropping me to the ground again.

I fell in an awkward position, with my arm trapped behind me while the other was being used as a chew toy. My legs were tangled with each other as I tried to kick at the one attacking my other leg. It left me open to the third dog who was lunging for my face. I managed to throw my head back to avoid him, but he just bit into my shoulder, his paws scratching at my chest and face. Then darkness fell over me. I couldn’t even see the dogs anymore, but I could still feel them.

This time I screamed. I was pinned with only my bugs to protect myself with, but the dogs didn’t seem to care about anything else other than trying to tear me apart. The dogs were tearing holes into my clothes and leaving bleeding scratches on my skin, including my face as their teeth and nails dug deeper into me. The one at the shoulder lost its grip, ripping his jaw off of me, sending a shooting pain through me before he was chewing on it again. And if he kept scratching at my face I wasn’t sure how much of it would be left. All I can do is lay there and hope the bugs got to them before they killed me. The darkness was just making the experience worse, only being able to hear my muted screams. 

For a moment, I see myself dying here, because I decided to retaliate against a known murderer. It was such a stupid thing to do, thinking about it. It was something Sophia or Emma would do to me if I gave them trouble. And now I had done the same thing, only I wasn’t the one with the power. I was still Taylor, trying to fight someone who had killed people, and in all likelihood was going to kill me. They’d probably find my mauled body in an alley somewhere.

_‘I’m sorry dad…’_

The darkness suddenly dissipated. I could hear things again. Screaming, not only mine, but Brian and Lisa. 

“Call off the fucking dogs!” I heard Brian bellow.

The dog at my shoulder released me and I see Lisa practically throw him away from me. Alec is trying the same with the one at my legs. A twitch of his finger and the dog lets me go, and he tosses it away. 

A second I hear that whistle. The dog at my arm released me abruptly, yanking my arm one more time as it backed off. The other two ceased their approach, content to bark a few times at me before they retreated back to Bitch.

Lisa helps me up but keeps me sitting on the ground. I’m shaking again, cradling my arm and trying to stop the bleeding there, trying to ignore the pain all over and the taste of iron in my mouth. Tears are falling now, making it even more difficult to see without my glasses and with one eye blinded by blood.

“Jesus…” Brian is before me, taking in the damage. He turns to Lisa. “She needs a hospital, we can’t fix this ourselves.”

“I know, I know.” She nods and reaches for a phone. “Fuck.”

“I’m d-done.” I manage to say without breaking down. I just couldn’t do this. Not now.

Brian and Lisa look at me, then at each other, somehow coming to an agreement before Lisa starts dialing on the phone. Brian looks at me. “Okay Taylor. I can’t blame you for that, but let us get you a doctor first before you leave.”

I just give him a nod, not trusting myself with words. I hear a grunt, spotting Bitch rise from the ground, using the wall to balance herself. She gave me a look I couldn’t identify before she walked off. Brian calls out to her but she ignores it. He doesn’t chase after her but starts attending to me, telling Alec to grab some first aid so they could stop some of the bleeding. 

All I could do was sit there as they tried their best to help me, trying not to break out into sobs. I couldn’t stay with the Undersiders with someone like Bitch on the team. I don’t know if she’ll even remain after this but if she did, I couldn’t do it. I’d just be looking over my shoulder everyday, waiting for her to attack, escalating again and again until one of us either left or killed the other. And as much as I despise Bitch I would never stoop so low as to kill her. So I couldn’t be an Undersider. I’d have to find another way.

And the worst part?

How was I supposed to explain my injuries to dad?


	3. Taylor/Rachel Confrontation (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the confrontation between Taylor and Rachel, Taylor accidentally does more then she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3\3 of an AU idea of the Taylor/Rachel Confrontation in Insinuation 2.8.

_**Scenario C** _

Finding myself standing over Bitch, braced against the wall, I pressed the attack. Her arms were covering her face and chest, but I saw her exposed ear as a target and brought my foot down.  
Her head bounced against the floor, and blood bloomed from the top of her ear. The sight of the blood almost stopped me, but I knew that backing down now would give her a chance to set them on me again with a whistle. My toe found her exposed stomach, and as she drew her knees upward to protect her belly, I aimed a sharp kick between her legs. I managed to get kicks to connect firmly with ribs three times before she brought an elbow down to protect it. I aim once more for her ear.

I misjudged my target. Instead of coming down on her ear, my foot slammed down onto her neck. Hard. I could feel resistance from the muscles. 

And a snap. 

I felt something snap under my foot. Could hear the resounding break of bone even with my swarm making so much noise around me. I looked down at Bitch. She looked far more fragile than I’d ever seen a person, despite nothing really changing about her appearance. Her mouth was slightly agape, a trail of blood running down the side. Her eyes seemed to lose color right before me, becoming empty and dull. Her chest stopped moving. I could tell that from what bugs I know had on her. The most noticeable thing, the one thing that told me exactly what I had done, was the awkward position her neck was in. The massive bruising that was already showing. 

In my shocked state I knelt down, checking. There was no pulse. Her eyes were open, damning me. There was blood and-

I took a step back.

“No…” 

I...I killed her…

She was dead…

I…

No!

I panicked. 

I sent my swarm out at everyone and everything in the room. Brian’s darkness blanketed his half of the room. I didn’t wait another minute. I ran, down the stairs, out the door, and just kept running. I kept running until I was home. 

In my blind panic I stomped on the rotten step, breaking it and causing the wood to cut into my leg. I paid no mind to it as I slammed the door open, running to the restroom. I knelt over the toilet and emptied my stomach.

I killed her. 

I had killed someone. 

It wasn’t even in self defense or the defense of others. 

I killed her because I couldn’t control my anger. Couldn’t control my petty need to show that I wasn’t going to continue being a victim. It didn't even matter that she was a murderer. Killing her hadn’t accomplished anything. All it did was make me a murderer.

I was no better then Sophia or Emma. 

I cried. For a long time.

That’s where dad found me. Crying, bleeding from my still open wound on the arm. Sprawled over the toilet. 

“Taylor!” He took in my wound. “God, what happened?!”

It just made me cry more. He held me as I let out all my negative emotions that I’ve had ever since Emma betrayed me that summer. All the hatred, anger, stress, self loathing, and so many other emotions that I’ve kept to myself over the years since mom died. It was a while before I was able to say anything to him.

“D-dad.” My voice was raw from all the crying. “I’m a cape.” He watched in shock as a small swarm of flies flew to my shoulder, doing little circles. 

“And I just killed someone.”

I told him everything. About the continued bullying, about the journal, going out and fighting Lung, meeting the Undersiders, getting attacked by Bitch and killing her. Everything.

He continued holding me and told me that we would find a way to fix things, and that we’d be signing me up for the Wards tomorrow. 

I didn’t argue. Because even if I was afraid of it being nothing but more teenage drama, I wasn’t fit to try and be a hero on my own. Not if I kept letting my anger get the better of me. More people would die, some who don’t deserve it at all. And I know with one death already on my hands that I’ll never forgive myself for it, even if she had killed.

Dad helped clean and patch me up. We didn’t speak. I was too tired to speak, too exhausted to think anymore. The rest of the day passed like that. He ordered takeout. I went to bed. It wen’t even an hour in when I woke up in panic and sweating, seeing Bitch’s empty eyes.

I’ll never have a good night's sleep ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the Taylor/Rachel confrontation. 
> 
> The next update will come when it does, be it in a few days or a week. Not really sure. Whenever another scenario pops into my head.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has been out on the streets as a hero for over a month. She’s only ever run into muggers or gang member beatings. She feels as though she’s not accomplishing as much as she could. Then she's caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Things won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Taylor has bad luck in finding any crimes at all.

_‘Looking like a slow night. Like every night.’_

I shook my head, looking around the roof of the building I was currently on. 

What was I even doing?

I’d of thought that this being Brockton Bay, home to drug addicted capes, literal Nazis and a dragon I’d be running into something more than a mugging. But I was wrong apparently. For the last two weeks I’d been doing nothing but wondering about late at night till early in the morning trying to be a hero. I mean, I was. I’d saved over twenty people from being mugged or beaten over the last two weeks, but I hadn’t run into any villains yet. At first, I would have been happy with that, but after so little actual heroing over the week I was just getting restless. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to help my city, but the villains were content to stay ways from me. Lung had been out on my first night. He’d fought the Undersiders, killed a few while the rest escaped. I hadn’t even run into anything that night.

Now all I wanted to do was fight and take down a villain. At least then I’d feel like I’ve done something other than waste an entire week finding absolutely no crimes to stop. All I’ve done was walk in dirty alleys and rooftops alone. Ugh.

I sighed. It was about time to start heading home. I still needed to deal with Winslow in a few hours and I was already more irritable than usual. Staying out here would only make it worse.

I headed down the fire escape, forming a swarm below to deter anyone that may be waiting for me. Once my feet touched the ground I heard a scream. 

I start running in the direction it came from, my swarm building behind me. A few ally’s later and I find them. Three men, ABB from the colors they’re wearing, and one woman. She was on the ground, trying to fight off the man on top of her as he tore at her clothes. It was very obvious what they were going to do. 

I sent my swarm out, a large cloud of black rolling over all three men, biting at them. They yelled in surprise and pain, flailing to try and get and keep the bugs off them. I sprinted in, baton out as I quickly took the three down with strikes behind the knee followed by one to the back of the head. When I was sure they weren’t getting up I dispersed her bugs until they were hidden in the shadows or above roofs. I turned her attention to the woman, whose shirt was little more than a rag that was barely giving her modesty and sporting a few bruises on her face. 

“Are you okay?” I offered her a hand that she took after a moment of hesitation. I’m still a little offended about that, but considering my costume, I’m not surprised in the slightest. She’s shaky on her feet and braces herself against the wall. 

“I-I’m okay.” She winced and laid a hand on her face while the other attempted to keep the remnants of her shirt on her chest. “Going to feel it for a few days, b-but I’m alive.”

“Good. Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah. I’m going to-“

She never finished. The wall next to us exploded, broken concrete and fire throwing us across the alley. All I feel is pain, hear screaming, mine I think, and I don’t fight the darkness when it comes.

* * *

I woke to the sound of gentle voices. I couldn’t open my eyes, the massive headache I was having was keeping me from doing that: my body hurt, but not as much as that split second before I passed out. My mouth was dry, and I couldn’t move my neck. I inhaled, cautiously. It smelled of antiseptic, and a lingering pain in my chest. 

I forced my eyes open. 

I was in a hospital bed. My left arm was in a light cast, my right arm was wrapped in bandages, my chest was covered in a cast and I could see a cervical collar on my neck in my peripheral vision. 

I tried to speak, only to give a cough with how dry my mouth was. 

“Taylor?”

I froze. I knew that voice. 

I was able to turn my head just enough to see the owner of voice, who was suddenly standing and hovering next to me.

“Taylor! Oh thank god. Thank god, you’re awake.” He repeated with tears in his eyes.

“D-dad…” How long was I out for?

“Oh Taylor. I’m so glad you’re awake. The doctors...didn’t know if you would.” He shook his head. “Taylor, why didn’t you tell me you were a cape?” 

He sounded so hurt and betrayed. And I couldn’t blame him. I hadn’t told him anything. I’d lied to his face to keep going out. And now he had to learn the hard way. Not dead, but injured. 

“I didn’t w-want to worry you.” I whisper. “B-because you wouldn’t let me be a hero if I told you.”

“Of course I wouldn’t!” He practically screamed, his anger getting the better of him. “You could die or worse! Look at yourself! The doctors told me you would have died had a bystander not called an ambulance for you! Your heart stopped twice while they operated on you! They didn’t know you'd ever wake up again! And...a-and…” 

He broke down. He put his head in his hands and cried. Great, heaving sobs escaping from him. It took him some time before he calmed down, but he looked at me with such sorrow and regret.

“I’m so sorry Taylor.” He looked at my legs but he looked like he was seeing through them.

Something was wrong. 

I looked at my own legs, tentatively moving them. They hurt the most out of everything. Especially below my knee-

I tensed, eyes widening as I noticed something vital. 

The blanket is covering my lower body. From my waist downward. And as it reaches where my knees are, it ends. 

Just…

“My legs…” 

Dad just cried more as he looked at my uninjured hand, the only real way he could hold me.

“M-my legs…”

“I’m so sorry Taylor.”

I could barely hear him, could hardly see anything with the tears running down my face as I continued to stare.

“W-where are m-my legs…”

* * *

Dad called the doctor after, where he explained what had happened while I was out. I had been out for four days. My injuries included a broken arm, shrapnel all over my body, broken ribs, broken neck. Both my legs had been crushed below my knee in the debris of the building that exploded. They’d amputated them on site, it had been the only way to free me. When I asked about the women and the ABB members, they only broke my hope even more; none of them had survived. 

I was on the list for Panacea but it wasn’t likely to happen any time soon. She’s been caught in the bombing too. One went off at her home. No one died, but it was a close thing for Panacea. She was stable, but wouldn’t be in any condition to heal anyone for at least a year or more. And the list was long. Very long. I might not even be healed in the end.

Legless. For the rest of my life.

_‘And so ends the illustrious career of Skitter the hero.’_

I let out a harsh laugh full of bitterness. How many crimes had I stopped? 14 muggings, 6 beatings and one attempted rape. And I don’t count the last one since she died anyway. 

Why did I bother? What kind of hero was I? I saved people, but there was so much more I could have done to help. But I was never there at the right time. And now my legs were gone because some stupid bitch of a bomb tinker wanted to take over the ABB and ended up dead when Lung got her. 

How was I supposed to recover from this? We didn't have the money for normal hospital bills, don’t even mention physical therapy. And that’s not even counting all the things we had to do differently because of my missing legs. We would have to modify the house to accommodate me with money we didn’t have. I’d need my dad’s help with everyday mundane tasks including bathing. And even if I was able to get some independence in doing things for myself, I’d never be able to do others with the ease others did. I’d never be able to do some things ever again, things that required functioning legs.

I was just…

Done…

The Bay wasn’t going to get any better. Even if I missed every major cape engagement, he heros weren’t doing enough. Bakuda’s bombing proved that. The fact that the Empire was still as strong as ever, or that the Merchants were even still around was a testament to that. And I wasn’t able to change that. With my legs gone, I would never know if I could. 

Why did we even live here? Because dad loved the city? This city’s done nothing but take for as long as I remember. It took my mom, it took the dad I remembered, it took Emma, my innocence, my trust, so many things. And now it took parts of my very being. How much more would it take from me?

“I’m done.”

“Taylor?” Dad gave me a worried glance. 

“I’m just...done dad. I’m done. I…” My voice started breaking and the tears came again. “It never stopped dad. The bullying. It just kept going and…” 

“I went out because I wanted to be a hero, so that I could show I was better than my bully’s. That I wouldn’t stoop to their level. That I could do something that didn’t turn to shit.” I gave a wet, hysterical laugh. “But look what happened to me! I lost my legs and I’m never getting them back! I saved someone only for them to die! What about the others I saved?! Did they die because of this?! I helped them and it might not even matter!”

I was breathing heavy. It was painful, but I couldn’t stop myself. All the shit I’ve been through, I was tired of it. Say all of this was liberating in a way. I could finally tell someone how I actually felt about everything that had happened to me.

“I just...this city’s taken so much from us dad. It took mom, it took Emma, it took…” I glanced at my legs. “It’s taken a lot dad. And I don’t know if I can take it anymore. I know that’s selfish of me but…” 

He looked at me, really looked at me in a way I’d never seen before. Like he’d seen me for the first time. He found something, because his eyes softened before he gripped my uninjured hand again.

“You are more important to me than anything else Taylor. If I have to leave the city to keep you safe, I wouldn’t hesitate. It’ll take some time, but I’ll see about moving us out by the end of the month.” 

“Thank you.” I put as much emotion as I could into it, squeezing his hand.

We’d be moving by the end of the month. Another city, hopefully with no capes. I was done with that. No use trying, especially without legs. 

A new city. Maybe a chance to start again without my past coming back to haunt me. 

Maybe we could both heal from what this city took from us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm just trying to make Taylor suffer. Just the way I write I guess.


End file.
